


Authority Figures

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Chantry, Magic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain





	Authority Figures

Magic exists to serve man, never to rule over him.  But rule it does, in many subtle and insidious ways.  Magic made the Chantry, and the Chantry rules over all.  Magic is feared, and fear rules over all.  If asked what is the single greatest authority in all of Thedas, one might answer “the Chantry,” and they would be partially correct.  The true answer, from the northernmost tip of Tevinter (where magic literally does rule over man), to the southernmost reaches of Ferelden, the true authority is magic.

  
- _ In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, _ Brother Genitivi


End file.
